


Beewolf (Hymenoptera)

by camakitsune



Series: Insecta [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Horror, DFAB reader, Gore, Hard vore, Horror, Other, POV First Person, Paws and Claws Event, Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune
Summary: You were a tiny, defenseless human, standing in front of a demon telling you he really might eat you this time, and instead of hiding like I told you to, you insisted on staying with me.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Insecta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750204
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Beewolf (Hymenoptera)

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again asking Beelzebub to eat me. u_u As always, please heed tags and warnings! (Made some revisions since the initial upload)
> 
> Inspired by the Animal Chaos Devilgram story and the parting comments he gives the MC at the end of the main story. No spoilers for the main story.
> 
> MC has a vulva and titties.

I thought about eating you a couple of times when you first got here. Later on, after I got to know you, it made me sad sometimes to think you'd die away from us someday in the human world. In another short half-century you’d probably be _gone_ gone. What if we weren't able to get you back before that happened, and you were wastefully left to rot in a hole up there?

Not that I planned to eat you during the exchange program. Just wondering every now and then.

The thing is, before you came around, I really hadn’t thought much about eating humans in a long time, or about not eating them. I just didn’t bring them up since I was around Belphie a lot. Mammon and Asmo always seemed to stay popular with humans, but no one's been interested in plagues of locusts for millenia, and I don’t respond to conjurings made with small offerings. So humans weren’t on my mind much.

I know my brothers think I have no control, and I’m sure you probably thought the same thing about me. But I get that we’re not the same. I am constantly fighting my hunger. If you asked me to choose between pain and hunger, I would choose pain, just to escape the constant hunger, almost every time. All the time we’ve spent together, everything we’ve learned about each other, it all grew from that _almost._

I want to say “stupid Mammon.” Put all the blame on him for starting it with some weird gag gift from Hocus Pocus no one asked for, but that wouldn’t be right. I was stupid, and Levi and Belphie. And so were you. Even then, I’m happy that I can say I haven’t done anything I regret.

It’s hard to describe what was different about you after Mammon’s trinket turned us into animals. It wasn’t exactly that you were any different, more like I was suddenly taking in more of you and it was all amazing. When you and the others started joking about how you would taste, it felt like watching dogs sniffing at my plate. I knew something wasn’t right about that feeling, but I couldn’t help it.

So I did probably the only smart thing I did all day and left and you… followed. Did you really _have_ to follow me? You ran, I could tell by the heavy little puffs your breath came in. I even tried bluffing a little to keep you from me. My warnings that I couldn’t promise I wouldn’t eat you, those were serious. But most sensible demons back off if I show I’m getting annoyed, so I tried it with you.

You had that stubborn way of being. You were a tiny, defenseless human, standing in front of a demon telling you he really might eat you this time, and instead of hiding like I told you to, you insisted on staying with me. I kind of fell for that stubbornness, you know? More than kind of. It made me weak to it, so much that even though I knew you were inching closer while we argued, I did another stupid thing and let you get close.

I could already smell it on you, by the way. You chased me and put on a brave face, but you were radiating that smell that I forgot went so well with the taste of human.

Demons love human fear. Did anyone tell you? The way it looks on your wide eyes, the sound of it shaking your voice. How it smells on your skin. How it tastes in your flesh. All of it. I wanted to try all of it with those sharper animal senses.

I let you come close even while I was telling you to go away because I was weak to that stubbornness. Past the fear, there was something else on you that I didn’t even notice until I had already let you hug me, like a whisper of _come here_ dancing out of your skin. You were a strange human, you know that? I wondered sometimes if whatever part of your brain meant to keep you from danger made you enjoy it instead.

But I was finally starting to calm down when you did hug me. Thoughts started to come easier, despite you and because of you at the same time. It still means so much to me that you wanted to stay with me so much.

I think my next mistake was looking at you while I was still trying to get myself together, because as soon as I did all I could think about was how well you fit the delicious smell filling up my lungs. I even told you it was no good, but still instead of going somewhere to hide, you held on to me while you had me leaning down and you kissed me.

And if your stubbornness made me weak, your kisses disabled me. You stayed close after our lips broke apart and I could already smell you asking for more, so strong that I couldn’t even figure out words to ask if I should. All I could do was hold you tighter and obey.

The smallest hint of your voice on my mouth kept pushing me. Your heart pushed me even stronger. I don’t remember if I started kissing, licking, or biting your neck, maybe I did all three. I only know my teeth itched and your veins were pulsing against my mouth and it would be even better to feel it from the source.

The next thing I heard was “Beelzebub, stop!” and I couldn’t move.

I opened my eyes. I was staring past you. Your neck was in my mouth. That wasn’t right.

“Let go of me.”

I did. The apology was already out before I even saw the bite mark.

And then the noise came. Levi first, scolding you for running off after me. Then Belphie asking if you’d been eaten, and Mammon complaining about me hogging you. As if I was willing to share you while I was in that state.

If you were more sensible, you would have gone back to them and kept away from me so I couldn’t hurt you again. Not pull your collar up over the teeth marks and act like nothing was wrong.

“Is this really the time to be getting all touchy-feely?” Mammon asked.

“I can’t believe I rushed over here just to see two normies making out,” – Levi.

“We’re fine,” you told them. “We were just talking about going to a buffet to help Beel being so hungry.”

“You sure he didn’t think you were the buffet?” Mammon asked.

“He just got excited and you know. One thing led to another, that kind of thing.” They didn’t look like they believed it, so you nudged me and asked “Right?”

I didn’t want to give them any reason to come closer and try to separate us, so I agreed, and we left.

Once I actually came back to my senses enough to think about it, the buffet idea sounded good. Some fresh air, some demons around other than my brothers and their constant trying to pull you away from me. Maybe this dumb spell would wear off while we were out too.

It was the kind of idea that’s a little better when you say it than when you try it. Being around other demons who didn’t know you and might actually try to eat you if you were out by yourself… They were worse than dogs. It was like walking through a flock of hungry crows.

I wondered if you noticed how tight I held you under my arm. I couldn’t even stand thinking the other demons around might smell you the way I could. Maybe you did notice and that _come here_ scent coming off you was why you just cuddled up to me on the way. I liked it. I normally wanted to have you all to myself – and I did then too – but I liked knowing you felt like you were mine while we were in the middle of so many strangers.

Food helped. As long as you were sitting there next to me, I kept feeling like I had just enough room to fit you last. But it helped. I could finally think about other things than eating you. But even though my head was clearer, it didn’t mean I liked everything, everyone, else I could think about in that crowded restaurant. That feeling of being surrounded by crows waiting to pluck you away came back seven times stronger. It made me want us to be alone. You were fine with that.

I had three bags of takeout hanging off one arm and you huddled under the other when we left. If it wasn’t for the selfish suspicion I still felt toward everyone around, it would have been my idea of the perfect afternoon.

Somehow we managed to drop our food off at the fridge when we got to the house without anyone stopping us. We weren’t so lucky on the way back out of the kitchen. I had to stop myself from pulling you closer when Mammon caught us walking out.

He made a crack about how you made it back home without getting eaten. I guess you only had enough patience to laugh along with him once, because as soon as he started going on about what he needed you to come join him for, you snapped that you had a headache and wanted to go to your room. He argued about me being there, and I admit it was insanely satisfying when you took my hand and pushed past him and said that I didn’t make your headaches worse.

I regretted not grabbing one of the takeout boxes once you locked your door, because finally being alone with you reminded me that I still had room in my stomach for one more special treat.

“What happened to all that protectiveness you had when we were out?” you asked me, still leaning on the door. So you did notice.

“It’s different when we’re here. It doesn’t feel fair to keep you from all the others.” As much as I wanted to.

“I get tired of being pulled away from you too, you know.” You hugged me. In the privacy of your locked room, it felt nice after keeping constant watch for the past few hours for anyone who might try to take you from me.

Everything after that happened so fast. You told me to join you on the bed, so I sat with my knees on the floor and my head at the foot of your bed and you repeated that you wanted me _on_ the bed. You still had that tempting extra something pouring off you and I wondered if there really wasn’t anything focused on self-preservation in that little head of yours. Just to check, I asked if you were sure it was okay, and you only asked back “Why wouldn’t it be?”

I took the invitation. I was on top of you before I answered, “Because you haven’t started looking any less delicious yet.” I didn’t have any intention of eating you, but it was true. I could just faintly hear your heart in the quiet. I let my hand rest on your neck to feel it through your skin.

“You’ve been saying that way before today and I still haven’t gotten eaten yet.” I couldn’t argue with that. Or I didn’t care enough.

We kissed after that. More than just kissing. It was making me drunk breathing you in and feeling your pulse, and, you made those cute sounds – with your voice, but also those _wet_ sounds – you squeezed my fingers and fucked yourself until you fell limp and I was _so hungry._

I gave you my fingers before I could get too carried away and you sucked without hesitating. But then – you always found trouble some way – you dipped your fingers in and gave them to me and I accepted before I could even think. It’s just that this time, that little taste of you was too much for my weak will and not enough for my painful hunger.

My mouth was on yours again, then between your breasts, then on your ticklish, defenseless neck. My teeth shut. Maybe I planned it without realizing, or maybe it was instinct. Either way, you didn’t know any magic to stop me through our pact unless you could speak.

I closed my eyes to chew the part of you I took away. Not because I couldn’t bear to look at you. But because you really did taste even better than I imagined.

When I opened my eyes again, you were reaching for the hole in your throat spilling blood and you were staring up at me with terror in your eyes. That terror that demons love – and you were showing it to me and no one else. I couldn’t help myself. Not that there was any going back at that point.

You were still alive of course. Death wouldn’t happen instantly, even with your throat torn open. I needed to hurry – you humans die so quickly – but I didn’t break any veins that would make this even more urgent. I still had time before your heart stopped beating.

Your face changed a little when I pulled your hands away from your neck, like you were about to say something but realized you couldn’t.

I did it on an impulse, so I didn’t have time to get any utensils to make this cleaner. But I didn’t mind the mess, only the thought of letting any of you go to waste. Fortunately, before a demon, your soft human skin sliced easily with my bare claws, and your light bones broke with just some confident pressure in the right places.

I admit it made me happy to see that I freed your heart from its cage before it stopped beating, even knowing how unbearable it must have been for you.

And I don’t know if I can explain what it was like cupping it in my hands, knowing I’d be the only one to ever feel it beat against my skin like that. I swallowed it whole. I closed my eyes again while it beat its softening beat inside me and I felt full. For a short moment, I was more than satisfied, I was full. I didn't move again until it stopped. And when the moment passed, I still had the rest of you laying there peaceful and bloodsoaked to enjoy.

Lucifer will be mad when I tell him what happened. He’ll probably punish me, but I think Diavolo will find a way to smooth things out. You were a human who freely made pacts with demons after all. It’s a natural process even older than all of us.

If you felt betrayed in your last moments, I don’t fault you for it, or for assuming I was safe again, since you saw that the animal spell wore off before we even left the restaurant. But you still looked and smelled and sounded so good. It was too much to resist, and I don’t regret it. Because I never let any food go to waste. You’ll be a part of me forever now, and no one will take you away from me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
